


The Manny

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: I Want Your Confession [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caroline Stares At Klaus' Ass, Complete With Inappropriate Innuendoes, Eventual Smut, F/M, In Two Consecutive Chapters, Just Cuteness Everywhere, Katherine Is A Klaroliner, Katherine The Terror I Mean Best Friend, Klaus The Manny, She's Basically Us, Single Parent Caroline, Things I Didn't Notice While Writing Oops, Will The Adorable Son, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caroline finds herself looking at her son's nanny in a whole new light (thanks Katherine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manny

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from goldcaught on tumblr for a nanny/single parent AU and it sort of spiralled into multiple drabbles. 
> 
> It's a really cute universe I enjoy writing in and I'm not opposed to adding past the three chapters I currently have at this moment if anyone has any requests :)
> 
> Originally posted on June 29th 2015.

"I'm impressed."

Caroline turned her head, mouth dropping in mock shock. "Oh my god, the great Katherine Pierce is impressed? Will wonders never cease?"

She received narrowed eyes and a sarcastic smile for her words, causing her to laugh.

"Ha ha, Caroline," Katherine said, rolling her eyes at the teasing blonde. "But seriously, I know I was against the whole 'manny' thing before, but he really seems to know what he's doing."

"Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence, Katherine," Caroline said, shaking her head. "And I told you to stop calling him that."

Katherine ignored her. "Plus it doesn't hurt that he's incredibly easy on the eyes."

"Kat!"

Caroline couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks as she turned away from her friend's laughter, eyes locking on the undeniably good looking man currently pushing her son on the swings. She hadn't hired Klaus for his looks, but they sure didn't hurt. She tilted her head unconsciously, following the curve of his body as he bent over to tie Will's shoe. Her eyes immediately snapped away as she realized what she was doing, face heating further. _Damnit Katherine_.

"Mommy!"

Caroline couldn't help but smile as her son ran up to her. "Hey sweetie! Did you have fun at the park?"

The little blonde boy beamed up at her, clutching her skirt. "Yeah! Klaus is so fun, Mommy! He pushed me on the swings, and took me on the slides, even the big scary one! But it wasn't scary with Klaus, cause I was brave and he went with me!"

Caroline snuck a glance up at the aforementioned nanny who was standing a few feet behind her son, looking on with amused fondness; it made her smile widen unconsciously. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Will. I'm glad you enjoy playing with Klaus."

"Uh huh! Can Klaus stay for dinner, Mommy? I want to show him my new dinosaur! And can we have ice cream for dessert? Please?" Will babbled excitedly, practically bouncing on his toes.

Her eyes darted up to Klaus, searching his face before she answered. "I don't know, honey, Klaus might have plans already. But you'll see him again tomorrow, I'm sure you can show him your dinosaur then."

"Actually, I am free," Klaus said before the pout forming on Will's face could be accompanied by high pitched whining. "If you don't mind, that is," he added, looking at Caroline with a small smile.

"Oh, she definitely doesn't mind," Katherine interjected, walking over to the threesome after hanging up her phone, cutting off whatever Caroline had been about to say.

"Aunt Kat!"

Katherine smiled and bent down to catch the mass of charging four year old before she was knocked over, giving him a big hug. "Hey champ, how's it going?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she watched her son animatedly talk to his honorary aunt. If anyone had told her five years ago that Katherine Pierce would be the biggest softie when it came to her future son, she would have laughed them out of the room. But now she couldn't imagine it any other way.

She was brought out of her musings by the feeling of Klaus coming to stand close beside her; very close actually, something she was currently hyperaware of.

"You don't have to come to dinner," she started quietly, not wanting him to feel obligated. "Will will get over it quickly, especially with Katherine around."

Klaus shot her that grin that she was coming to enjoy far too much. "It's no problem, love," he assured her, the cultural term of endearment mixed with his accent making color appear on her cheeks once again. "I enjoy spending time with him, truly. And I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, either," he added, looking almost shy.

"Um, okay then, if you're sure," Caroline stammered, eyes lowering as she smiled.

"Positive."

"Mommy! Are you okay? Can we have hot dogs?" an excited Will asked as he ran back up, Katherine following.

Caroline gave him a puzzled look. "I'm fine, sweetie. We can have hot dogs if you want, but I thought you wanted spaghetti tonight?" she asked curiously as they all walked out of the park together.

Will shook his head enthusiastically. "No, Aunt Kat said that you'll feel a lot better if you just try Klaus' hot dog, and I thought that sounded good."

It took Caroline a moment of stunned silence before she could react, the curly haired brunette already grabbing Will's hand and hightailing it to the parking lot, laughter flowing behind her.

" **Katherine**!"


End file.
